My Secret Boyfriend
by Minx of Lynex
Summary: "I will simply deny you your inheritance. And live...Forever." Lucius really needs to find a better way with words Haha.


This was written by my sister Jenna :) She says hello to everyone btw.

Was nominated for the Best One-Shot in the The Merlin Awards for Harry Potter Fanfiction on the HPFC Forum :)

I hope that everyone likes it!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Jenna and I neither one own Harry Potter...sadly :(

~msb~

For long moments, Draco seriously thought that his father was going to pass out from the amount of blood rushing to his head. His entire face had gone a blood red that traveled back to his ears and down his neck, "What do you mean Draconis?"

At the sound of his given name, that was rarely used, Draco almost flinched back. Steeling himself he continued with the explanation of the information he had just told his parents. "I am gay," He paused taking a deep breathe, "And, I'm currently dating Harry Potter."

Silence echoed through the Manors sitting room as the information sunk in. "No son of mine is gay," It was the sentence that Draco most feared and for a second he had thought his heart had stopped, "Even if he just so happened to be. My son would not date a lowly Potter."

Having known that this would be the reaction no matter how much he didn't want it to be, he answered with his already prepared answer. "Well, If I am your son," The elder Malfoy actually leaned back at the statement, "You'll just have to get used to the fact."

"There is always the choice of disownment Draconis." Draco swallowed thickly at the words, pushing aside the fear and twisting that rose in his stomach. _Damn it I already knew that it would come to this. Grow a pair Draco_, he thought as he leaned forward. Putting the standard Malfoy mask to use.

"You really think that disowning me will help anything at all father?" Out of the corner of his eyes he could see his mother nodding in approvement. Telling the facts straight yet still being respectful. A harsh glare lit in Lucius' eyes as the man stood.

Narcissa frowned at the way her husband was acting. For heavens sake, they already knew that Draco was gay. They had just been waiting for their son to trust them enough to tell them. "It will certainly cure me of a disgrace of a son." This time Draco did flinch. He only took a moment before he stood up to his father, taking a step towards the man.

"No," A pause was needed for him to gather his barings, "You'd only dig yourself into a deeper hole. If you disown me, you wouldn't have anyone else to take the Malfoy empire. Everything would go to the ministry when you die. Everything."

Slight fear rose on Lucius' face, a brief glimpse before he shoved it back down, looking emotionless once more. "I will simply deny you your inheritance," Raising his eyebrow in a challenge, Draco watched as his father floundered for a moment, "And live," Amusement crossed Narcissa's face, "Forever."

"Good," She watched her son answer calmly and she couldn't help the proud feeling that welled in her chest, "Agreed. I don't want it." If there ever was a bluff, that was it. With a calm air, Draco turned with a swish of his robes and stalked towards the door.

"Draconis!" Lucius' swallowed his pride as his call sounded desperate to even his ears. Though he didn't turn around, Draco did pause at the door. Long minutes passed before he was able to form a sentence, "A Potter, Draconis?"

Soft chuckles rose to his ears as Draco turned back slightly. "Yes, father. A Potter." Gripping tightly to the shred of confidence he held, Lucius stepped a few steps forward as his wife stood from the love seat.

"Dear," Narcissa smiled as her husband looked back at her. Looking every bit the puppy that was denied his chew toy. "I think that we both agree that as long as Draco is happy that nothing else matters. Right?"

Blue eyes looked back at his parents as Lucius had an internal battle with himself, "Bring Mr. Potter home with you for Christmas dinner, Draco. I'd like to meet your," Laughter rose in Draco's eyes as his father fumbled for words, "Boyfriend."

Nodding Draco smiled slightly at his mother who had taken Lucius' hand in hers. "I must get back now." Narcissa waved her only son off with a smile as she set about calming and reassuring her husband. As soon as the doors to the sitting room were closed Draco rushed back through the floo to Hogwarts. He had to tell Harry everything that had happened.

~msb~

I hope that everyone liked it! :)

The quote spoken by Lucius is from Ever After :) I know that many of you recognized it :)

**Review!**


End file.
